


A Start

by Haywire



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8007532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haywire/pseuds/Haywire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pyrrha has something she wants to say to Jaune, if she can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Start

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AnonSalvageGisselle for the Multifandom Drabble Exchange on Imzy.

“Hey Pyrrha, Nora said you had something to tell me?” asked Jaune while entering her room.

“Hi Jaune. I do,” Pyrrha said, smiling at him. “I just wanted to tell you… that is…” She paused, biting her lip. “What I wanted to say was…”

“Yeah?” Jaune asked after a few seconds.

Pyrrha reached up and lightly touched his nose. “Boop.”

“Ok, well, uh. Thanks?” Jaune said, scratching the back of his head before leaving.

Nora came in right after, hands clasped together. “Well?”

“Had to go with the backup plan,” Pyrrha explained, shaking her head.

“It’s a start,” Nora said.


End file.
